1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for neutralizing acidic or acid-containing pollutants in furnace flue gases, comprising a contact zone in a portion of a duct for carrying the flue gases from the furnace. The duct has atomizers projecting into the contact zone for introducing a neutralizing agent in extremely finely divided form into the flue gases. Usually, the agent is introduced as a suspension of a basically reacting solid substance, such as, lime in water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus of this kind is described in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 28 47 591, the contact zone being formed by a simple vertically oriented portion of the flue gas duct. It has been found that due to the drying of the neutralizing agent, a wall coating consisting of a mixture of neutralizing agent and fly ash results. In the past, the removal of such coatings has presented difficulties.